


[create new]

by jesspava



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, epistolary fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 19:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14362365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesspava/pseuds/jesspava
Summary: Subject:Equipment RepairFrom:QTo:Double-Oh, All[cc. MONEYPENNY, Tanner]Agents,Q branch is not the place for your personal devices to be repaired. Engineering will not spend lab time fixing your tech — included, but not limited to: personal laptops, desktop computers, smartphones, tablets, touch screen devices, cookware (electric kettles, single burner stoves, toasters, microwaves, etc), home goods, and others. Such items will be tossed — whether or not you are still in the room.Effective immediately.Q





	[create new]

**Author's Note:**

> 6 yrs later, i finally get my act together to write skyfall/00q fic...the true definition of procrastination.

**Subject:** Weapons Requisition  
**From:** MONEYPENNY  
**To:** Q _[cc. M]_

Q,

003 and 009 have been reassigned. Mission parameters attached.  
I’ll have them sent down 1600 tomorrow. Apologies for the late notice.

_[003051118.pdf] [009051418.pdf]_

Eve

  
>>

 

 **RE [subject]:** Weapons Requisition

 **From:** Q  
**To:** MONEYPENNY _[cc. M]_

Moneypenny,

No apology necessary. Will look over files ASAP.  
Have we set date for debrief? LMK after department meeting today (1300, to save you the lookup time).

Q  


 

>>

 

 **RE:RE [subject]:** Weapons Requisition  
**From:** MONEYPENNY  
**To:** Q

I’ve put it in your calendar.  
You’ve been excused from further obligations tmrw. 

Cheers,  
Eve

 

♛ ♛ ♛

 

 **Subject:** 009 Travel Itinerary  
**From:** giov.n@qbranch.MI6  
**To:** 009, MONEYPENNY, Q

To all,  
I’ve complied the following for Agent 009, per Q’s request. Please peruse at your leisure.

009,  
You may drop by Q branch anytime before your flight to pick up further paper materials.  
We have your tickets (non-electric this time), and a few tourist brochures. Do remind us of your cover story again; there seem to be details missing that Q technicians can rectify within the hour. 

G.V.  
_Q branch_

_[009051418(1).docx] [009051418(2).docx] [009051418(3).pdf]_

 

♛ ♛ ♛

 

 **Subject:** Physical, post-mission  
**From:** ash.cheng@medical.MI6  
**To:** 003, 009, Q _[cc. M, MONEYPENNY, Tanner]_

Agents,

I expect you both to return to my care as soon as you’re finished with Q. I could wield the threat of sending Moneypenny, though she’s already got much on her plate and doesn’t need the annoyance of dealing with you two on top of it.

I will not hesitate to sedate / incur further bodily harm, as Med will handle it once both of you have been brought in.

See you soon,  
Dr. Cheng  
_Medical branch, Head_

 

>>

 

 **RE [subject]:** Physical, post-mission  
**From:** Q  
**To:** ash.cheng@medical.MI6, 003, 009  _[cc. M, MONEYPENNY, Tanner]_

Ash,  
  
Thank you for the reminder. Sending both your way w/ regards from Q Branch.  
Will have Sonya bring desc. of tech used as well. I can forward blueprints if needed.

Cheers,  
Q

 

>>

 

 **RE:RE [subject]:** Physical, post-mission  
**From:** ash.cheng@medical.MI6  
**To:** Q _[cc. M, MONEYPENNY, Tanner]_

Q,

Thanks again for your assistance. I see both agents didn't put up much of a fight. Blueprint will not be needed; Sonya was quite articulate in explaining the gadget earlier. 

Can you give me an estimate as to how long they may be unconscious?

Regards,  
Dr. Cheng  
_Medical branch, Head_

 

>>

 

 **Re:re:re [subject]:** Physical, post-mission  
**From:** Q  
**To:** Cheng _[cc. M, MONEYPENNY, Tanner]_

Doctor,

Apologies for the late reply. With their injuries, I would expect both 003 and 009 to come to at around 2100 hours. Hopefully enough time for a thorough examination.

Q

 

♛ ♛ ♛

 

 **Subject:** Objective Change (minor)  
**From:** MONEYPENNY  
**To:** 007, Q, Tanner _[cc. M]_

All,

There’s been minor changes to mission parameters: location, housing, tech outfitting, etc. as requirements at previous hotel have been tightened, including embassy buildings. 

Please read attached.

_[007052218.pdf]_

Moneypenny

 

>>

 

 **RE [subject]:** Objective Change (minor)  
**From:** Q  
**To:** MONEYPENNY, 007, Tanner _[cc. M]_

Great, thanks for letting me know. I can have weaponry pickup set at 0900 tmrw morning.  
Has there been change of handler(s)?

Q

 

>>

 

 **Re:re [subject]:** Objective Change (minor)  
**From:** 007  
**To:** Q, MONEYPENNY, Tanner _[cc. M]_

I’d like to request Q for this mission.

Bond

 

>>

 

 **Re:re:re [subject]:** Objective Change (minor)  
**From:** MONEYPENNY  
**To:** 007, Q, Tanner _[cc. M]_

007,

How interesting you finally remember how to work electronics when your handler comes into question. M has given the go ahead for Q to replace [REDACTED]. Give us a bit of a break and cut down on the flirting, will you?

Moneypenny

 

>>

 

 **Re:re:re:re [subject]:** Objective Change (minor)  
**From:** 007  
**To:** MONEYPENNY, Q, Tanner _[cc. M]_

Miss Moneypenny,

;)

Bond

 

♛ ♛ ♛  


 

 **XXXX-XX-0193  
** quit dropping your line, 007  
incredibly unprofessional

 **XXXX-XX-0193  
** your plane’s scheduled for departure in 3 hours  
terminal 12  
don’t be late or you’re flying home coach

 **007  
** Thank you, Q  
Look forward to seeing you again

**XXXX-XX-0193  
** i do hope you’ve brought your equipment back in one piece

**007  
** When pigs fly, sweetheart

 **XXXX-XX-0193  
** i’m cancelling your flight, bond  
have fun walking back to london

 

♛ ♛ ♛  


 

 **[REDACTED] TRANSCRIPT  
** _Parameters:_ _Extraction, intel_  
_Sanction: _ _M, MONEYPENNY_  
_Relevant personnel:_ _007, Q  
_ _Status:_ _Completed (successful)_

 

_Bolivia —1550 hours local time_

 

 **Q:** There’s someone on you.  
**007:** Yeah, I got that, thanks.

 

_[No further activity — approx. 3 minutes]_

 

>>

 

 **007:** Shit, shit. SHIT.  
**Q:** Quiet down, 007. Just take the next left.  
**007:** They’ve opened fire.  
**Q:** I can see that— turn left, keep going— no, not that way, idiot.  
**007:** Fuck.  
**Q:** Keep heading towards the market. I've got two men on foot and another one several blocks down.  
**007:** God _damn it._  
**Q:** Swearing isn't going to help you get out of this one, 007.  
**007:** I’m aware— _SHIT._

 

>>

 

 **Q:** 007, do you trust me?  
**007:** Yes.  
**Q:** And do you remember how to activate the cufflink I gave you?  
**007:** Yes.  
**Q:** I’m going to need you to enter the second door to your right.  
**007:** And when I get in?  
**Q:** Cufflink, Bond. Do try to keep up.

 

_[Gunshots]_

 

**END TRANSCRIPT**

 

♛ ♛ ♛

 

 **Subject:** Budget cuts  
**From:** os.niv@qbranch.MI6  
**To:** Q _[cc. Q Branch (all)]_

All,

Finance has changed next quarter’s budget again (coffee remains untouched, so please create different chain for discussing alternate beverage options), and this is a prelim warning that tea brands are to change.

Though this is currently speculation, I’m afraid my contacts in Finance see that M may approve the proposed unless we can get our annual returns to break even.

If one were to chase the budget cuts, I would look to all Double-O’s first, excluding 001, 002, and 004. 

My best,  
O.V.  
_Q Branch, lab technician_

 

♛ ♛ ♛

 

 **Subject:** Weapons Return  
**From:** Q  
**To:** Double-Oh (all) _[cc. MONEYPENNY, Niv]_

Agents,

All Double-O’s with missing equipment must return all gear — fully functional (I will allow slight cosmetic damage) — within the next 48 hours. Beyond that time frame, I’ll be putting Moneypenny and 004 on your tail. 

Message me personally if you are on active mission roster(s) and/or have other excuses.

Q

 

>>

 

 **RE [subject]:** Weapons Return  
**From:** 0012  
**To:** Q

I’ll be out running recon in country for the next two weeks or so. I can swing by and drop off my earrings, possibly the lipstick if you’re desperate.

I’d like to keep the watch and the high holster. 

Let me know what else I can do. 

0012

 

>>

 

 **Re: Re [subject]:** Weapons Return  
**From:** Q  
**To:** 0012

Columbine, 

No need. I’ll be following up w/ the others in the meantime.  Do send them my way.

Please keep damage off my equipment and on the other Double-Oh’s. 

Q

 

♛ ♛ ♛

 

 **Subject:** Equipment Repair  
**From:** Q  
**To:** Double-Oh, All _[cc. MONEYPENNY, Tanner]_

Agents,

Q branch is not the place for your personal devices to be repaired. Engineering will not spend lab time fixing your tech — included, but not limited to: personal laptops, desktop computers, smartphones, tablets, touch screen devices, cookware (electric kettles, single burner stoves, toasters, microwaves, etc), home goods, and others. Any such items that have not been given to you by me or my personnel may not be brought to any member of Q branch in attempts to have it looked over. They will be tossed — whether or not you are still in the room.

Effective immediately.

Q

 

>>

 

 **RE: RE [subject]:** Equipment Repair  
**From:** 007  
**To:** Q, Double-Oh (all) _[cc. MONEYPENNY, Tanner]_

Q,

You’re very attractive when you’re being assertive.

Bond

 

>>

 

 **Re: re: re [subject]:** Equipment Repair  
**From:** Q  
**To:** 007, Double-Oh (all) _[cc. MONEYPENNY, Tanner]_

007, 

Letting Q branch know to give you a little surprise the next time you request equipment for an away mission.

Regards,  
Q

 

♛ ♛ ♛

 

 

 **COMPLAINT OF SEXUAL MISCONDUCT  
** _Filed by:_ _Q_  
_Employee(s) involving:_ _Q, 007_  
_Reviewed_ _: Moneypenny  
_ _Status_ _: Pending approval_

Through multiple channels — verbal and electronic. Disrupts quality of work in Q branch (main space, lab, meeting rooms, offices) and leaves censors slogging through poor attempts at flirting/seduction.

No immediate action required.

 

♛ ♛ ♛

 

 **Subject:** Barcelona  
**From:** 007  
**To:** Q, Q branch (all) _[cc. MONEYPENNY, Tanner]_

Q,

Deepest apologies for my previous actions. I endeavor to adhere to stricter workplace protocol in the future. 

Bond

 

>>

 

 **RE [subject]:** Barcelona  
**From:** Q  
**To:** 007 _[cc. MONEYPENNY, Tanner]_

007,

Nothing to be done about the faulty equipment when you’re so far out; perhaps Murmansk will be kinder to you when you swing by with all your assigned tech for once.

I have no control over what goes on within my branch — the engineering sector in particular — but I’m sure you can find a way to piece your Walther back together before the plane touches down in Heathrow.

I’ll be waiting at baggage claim. 

Q

 

♛ ♛ ♛

 

**XXX-XXX-1446  
** a little late for regret now, 007

**007  
** This tie-pin is a rather unfortunate disaster of yours

**XXX-XXX-1446  
** disastrous for your sake and not mine, i should hope

 **XXX-XXX-1446  
** oh  
and 007?

**007  
** Yes?

**XXX-XXX-1446  
** call it karma

 

 

♛ ♛ ♛

 

 **TESTING REPORT [Dossier Ver. ONLY]  
** _File_ : Firearms Assessment  
_Relevant Personnel:_ _Q, [REDACTED]  
_ _Date filed:_ _[REDACTED]_

 **Target 1-10  
** Total rounds: 1  
Avg. score: 14/15

 **Target 11-20  
** Total rounds: 2.5  
Avg. score: 34/34

 **Target 21-30  
** Total rounds: 5  
Avg. score: 67/68

 **Target 31-40  
** Total rounds: 6  
Avg. score: 70/73

 

**TESTING STATUS:** COMPLETED (pass)

 

♛ ♛ ♛

 

 **Subject:** Cape Verde  
**From:** MONEYPENNY  
**To:** Double Oh’s (all), Q _[cc. M, Tanner]_

All,

It’s been increasingly difficult to reassign handlers to 00’s. Please make sure that the official assignments are through our channel — either directly to me or Tanner. Q was up last night running three ops at once.

While 006 and 009 were both non-active, the situation was not ideal. We need him to contribute to other duties — such as supervising his branch — as well as prioritize missions that require more assistance.

We could’ve avoided 0012’s explosion at Cape Verde has 006’s target not begun moving assets of interest. I would’ve been able to share the load had I also known Q would be swamped with two active missions at once, and likely received a more favorable outcome.

He’s not a favorite to be used on whim and then tossed aside when done. I’m very disappointed in the lot of you.

Moneypenny

 

>>

 

 **RE: [subject]:** Cape Verde  
**From:** Q  
**To:** MONEYPENNY, Double Oh’s (all) _[cc. M, Tanner]_

Eve,

I am fine handling three agents at once. I understand their preference to having someone of higher clearance with them in the field. Last night was an anomaly, and is unlikely to occur again.

Q

 

>>

 

 **RE: Re [subject]:** Cape Verde  
**From:** M  
**To:** Q, Double Oh’s (all), MONEYPENNY _[cc. Tanner]_

Q,

MI6 is here to ensure the relative safety of our agents and quartermaster in the field. Miss Moneypenny and I will be looking closer into this issue. I have set a meeting with the Double-Oh’s in a week’s time, and hereby suspended all missions after 0011 returns from Germany within the next few days.

 

Agents,

I've updated all your schedules. Ignore it and I shall sic a caffeine-deprived Q branch on you all. 

Cheers,  
M

 

♛ ♛ ♛

 

**Bond  
** Q, I didn’t realize

 **Q  
** it’s ok  
i’m not that incompetent

**Bond  
** I’m sorry

 **Q  
** don’t apologize, 007  
it’s fine

 **Bond  
** Still.  
I’m sorry.

**Q  
** …thank you, james.

 

♛ ♛ ♛

 

 **Subject:** Botswana  
**From:** MONEYPENNY  
**To:** 007, Q _[cc. M, Tanner]_

New mission parameters accessible. Attached basic outline below. Briefing is 0930 tmrw.   
It’s on both your calendars. Q will be handling this mission.  
Risk level declared high.

_[007061718.pdf]_

Moneypenny

 

♛ ♛ ♛

 

 **Subject:** Botswana  
**From:** M  
**To:** 007, Q, MONEYPENNY _[cc. Tanner]_

007,

This is an important op, so don’t cock it up. Poland’s got someone in Botswana doing God knows what, and I need you to be careful next week. Whatever your definition of careful is, this is 10x worse.

I had Statistics run this one over last night, and best case scenario is 78% chance of failure, so stick to the protocol and let us take care of the details. And failure, in case you aren’t clear, in this case means death. I don’t want to authorize suicide missions, 007, but this one’s too important to let go. Do you understand?

M

 

>>

 

 **Re: [subject]:** Botswana  
**From:** 007  
**To:** M, MONEYPENNY, Q _[cc. Tanner]_

M, 

Thank you. Loud and clear, sir. 

Bond

 

>>

 

 **Re:re [subject]:** Botswana  
**From:** Q  
**To:** 007, MONEYPENNY, M _[cc. Tanner]_

007,

Weapons retrieval is in three days, 1500, Q branch.  
We’re fitting you with a new identity. Should be sealed tight by 2200.  
I’ve put it on your calendar.

Q

 

♛ ♛ ♛

 

 **Subject:** Concerning Botswana  
**From:** Tanner  
**To:** Q branch (all) _[cc. MONEYPENNY, M]_

All,

I understand your hesitation and concern for Agent 007. I’ve heard he’s made quite the impression upon Q branch in the past few years.

Please be on your best behavior during the mission, in case 007 needs anything. A millisecond could mean the difference between life and death for one of one of our agents.

Sincerely,  
Tanner

 

♛ ♛ ♛

 

 **Q  
** please bring my equipment back in one piece, bond  
the earpiece, if nothing else 

**007  
** I’d have thought you’d be more fond of the radio.

**Q  
** ~~ as long as you come back ~~

 

♛ ♛ ♛

 

 **MEDICAL EXPENSE  
** _Oversight Personnel_ : A. Cheng (Medical branch, Head)  
_Employee(s) involved:_ _Q, MONEYPENNY  
_ _Statement_ _: Stable, non-critical, non-physical_

Q requesting sedative. Given private room from 2300 to 1100 (next day). Full IV, standard staff rotation. Physical prelim performed by Cheng. Claims to "need his head" for [REDACTED] [REDACTED] [REDACTED].

No averse effects of treatment. 

 

♛ ♛ ♛

 

Things go quite a bit pear-shaped the minute Bond’s mission starts. He loses one gun and picks up another in quick succession, nearly gets his brains blown out by a sniper Q manages to blind with malfunctioning traffic lights.

He’s wearing a suit in thirty-something degree weather — the only thing that stops him from sweating bullets being the fact that he’s handled hotter — and can’t even fake a conversation with his phone while talking to Q because he hasn’t got a phone to fake it with anymore. 

Bond ducks into the nearest shop at the mall, letting the blast of air conditioning grant him a moment of respite before promptly sticking his face into a rack of trousers, pasting himself into an intense interest with light wash, bootcut jeans. 

“Q,” he says, under his breath. “I’ve lost them.” 

“I gathered as much,” Q replies. “I’m tracking them now. Have you got anything to go off of?”

“More men than I expected.” 

Q snorts, fingers flying over his keyboard. “You can say that again.” 

Bond moves onto the sweaters, turning his face down from possible security cameras, pressed up against the wall. “I think it’s a trap.” 

Q doesn’t respond for a while, but he doesn't stop typing. The sound of a chair skittering across the floor, the resolute shuffling of paper — probably the mission file or whatever sort of maths M had scrounged up about Bond’s chances of getting out of this one alive. 

“Are you sure?” Q asks, if only to posture. To anybody else but Bond, he sounds no less confident about his abilities to finish the job, but Bond is Bond and Q is Q and there’s very little they can hide from each other by now.

“Yes.” 

“And there’s nothing to be done?” 

“Short of flying me out of here before I can get started,” Bond pauses. “No.” 

Q lets out a breath. Both of them know what it’s like to lose someone in the field — but this is different, realizing neither of them have forever. 

“Okay,” Q says. His voice is so quiet that it frays at the edges. Then: “Okay,” he says, sharper, harder this time. Bond straightens involuntarily at the edge in his tone. “Your only chance is going back in tonight. When you’ve got the drives, you’re getting out of there as soon as you can. I have an Evac team on call less than thirty minutes out. You’re not dying in fucking Botswana under my watch, do you understand?”

Bond peels himself away from the wall. His left hand has curled into a fist against his thigh. “Understood,” he says.

 

♛ ♛ ♛

 

 **Subject:** Botswana  
**From:** Tanner  
**To:** M _[cc. MONEYPENNY]_

M,

Reminder that mission log has achieved 30hrs.  
No visual, audio only. Transcript to be delivered.  
Extraction team on standby. 

Tanner

 

>>

 

 **Re: [subject]:** Botswana  
**From:** M  
**To:** Tanner _[cc. MONEYPENNY]_

Tanner,

Thank you for the reminder, I’ll have Moneypenny add it to the files.  
I’ll be down in five to order official dispatch. 

Much gratitude,  
M

 

♛ ♛ ♛

 

 **BOTSWANA MISSION TRANSCRIPT  
** _Parameters:_ _[REDACTED]_  
_Sanction:_ _M, MONEYPENNY_  
_Relevant personnel:_ _007, Q  
_ _Status:_ _Pending completion_

 

_Botswana — 0100 hours (local time)_

 

 **007:** Q  
**Q:** I’m here.

_[Gunshots, sounds of struggle]_

**007:** They’ve got me.

 

>>

 

_Botswana — 0450 hours (local time)_  

 **007:** They didn’t take my earpiece.  
**Q:** I imaged you would’ve lost it sooner.  
**007:** Q, listen—  
**Q:** I don’t know where they’re keeping you. I can’t see you.  
**007:** Audio only, you said.

_[Silence — approx. 22 seconds]_

 

>>

 

 **Q:** Bond, what’ve you done?  
**007:** I’ve sent the files remotely. Do you have them?  
**Q:** Yes, they’re all here, but—  
**007:** _Everything?_  
**Q:** _Yes,_ Bond. Everything. And being copied down to every Q branch server as we speak. Now will you cool off and tell me what’s going on?  
**007:** Q…  
**Q:** That is my name, 007, very good. Not the answer I’m looking for though.

_[Gunshots, shouting (French), sounds of struggle]_

**Q:** 007, what’s going on?  
**007:** You can have my flat when it’s over.  
**Q:** _Bond?_  
**007:**  Sorry, Q.  
**Q:** Wait, what are you—

_[Gunshots, louder than previous. The earpiece appears to have been dropped, as audio quality decreases]_

**Q:** 007?  

_[A round of bullets are fired. A returning round, presumably 007, is fired back. Sounds of close combat. Additional struggle.]_

**Q:** James—

 

**END TRANSCRIPT**

 

♛ ♛ ♛

 

 **Subject:** Work Hours  
**From:** MONEYPENNY  
**To:** Q

Q,

You have to leave your branch at some point, and you need to eat something. You’re no use to anybody like this.

Don’t make me come down there and drag you out myself.

Eve

 

>>

 

 **Re: [subject]:** Work Hours  
**From:** Q  
**To:** MONEYPENNY

I’m fine.

Q

 

>>

 

 **Re: re [subject]:** Work Hours  
**From:** MONEYPENNY  
**To:** Q

I feel like you didn’t read a word I’d just said, so I’m heading to Q branch myself and shoving bread and butter down your throat until you puke. Lord knows you need more fat on you anyway.

Eve

 

♛ ♛ ♛

 

 **SUPPLIES REQUISITION FORM  
** _Filed by:_ _R (Q branch, secretary)_  
_Item(s) [check all that apply]:_ _Food(s)  
_ _Relevant personnel:_ _R, Q_

 

Requesting additional catering services: loose leaf tea (Earl Grey, Rooibos), dry foods, portion control packs, prepared fruit(s), carbohydrates. All items non-heated. 

Meant for consumption on restricted diet (medical or self imposed, as applicable) and short time frames. 

Effective immediately.

 

♛ ♛ ♛

 

 **Subject:** Botswana, Status Update  
**From:** MONEYPENNY  
**To:** M, Q _[cc. Tanner]_

All,

Protocol declares Agent 007 MIA as of 2300 hours today. Requisite paperwork attached below. I’ve also sent the items needed in hard copy to both your offices. I need them finished, and returned, on my desk by 0800 tmrw. I don’t accept late work.

Moneypenny

_[007060918(1).docx] [007060918(2).docx] [007060918(3).docx]_

 

♛ ♛ ♛

 

 **Subject:** Botswana Mission Suspension  
**From:** Tanner  
**To:** Q branch (all) _[cc. M, MONEYPENNY]_

All, 

As I’m sure the news has spread by now — and if it is not evident from Q’s insistence at workingincreasingly overtime hours — 007 has been declared MIA. We have no conclusive evidence that he was killed in [REDACTED], but there is a high likelihood that such is the case. Statistics have been notified as well. 

Therefore, we are suspending further investigation of 007’s status and/or attempts to gather further intel regarding his latest mission. Command has all versions of files recopied (hard), and there is no longer any need to keep open surveillance on Botswana, surrounding countries, or conduct further research.

Please finish filing your paperwork and have them returned to Archives by 1200 at the latest tomorrow.

Regards,  
Tanner

 

♛ ♛ ♛  


 

 **Subject:** 007  
**From:** MONEYPENNY  
**To:** Q

Go home, Q.

Eve

 

>>

 

 **Re: [subject]:** 007  
**From:** Q  
**To:** MONEYPENNY

I can’t sleep.

 

>>

 

 **Re: re [subject]:** 007  
**From:** MONEYPENNY  
**To:** Q

Txt me.

Eve

 

♛ ♛ ♛

 

 **ERT DISPATCH RECORD  
** _Services:_ _Medical, extraction_  
_Location:_ _[REDACTED]_  
_Mission [check yes or no]:_ _[X] [_]  
_ _Relevant Personnel:_ _007, Q, MONEYPENNY_

 

Agent 007 in need to medical attention. Bones, fractured (including, but not limited to: greater tubercle, trochlea, lateral epicondyle, talus, lateral malleolus, etc). Signs of concussion, no coma, full body awareness. Pupils responding as normal. Heart rate slow, but blood pressure within range. Agent was conscious for first half of retrieval until narcotic was introduced.

Oxygen mask used. Standard physical equipment used. Blood transfusion (one liter, Type [REDACTED]). Methadone injection (65mg).

_Status: unstable._

 

♛ ♛ ♛

 

 **Subject:** 007  
**From:** Tanner  
**To:** ash.cheng@medical.MI6

Dr. Cheng,

Apologies for the interruption last night. Thank you again for pulling surgeons on such short notice. We will be asking you to follow up with both them and yourself. Requisite paperwork is attached. Additional hard copies will be delivered to your office by 1100 tomorrow. Please have them finished ASAP. 

_[007071418(1).docx] [007071418(2).docx] [007071418(3).docx]_

My best,  
Tanner

 

>>

 

 **Subject:** 007  
**From:** ash.cheng@medical.MI6  
**To:** Tanner

Bill,

No problem at all. My staff are the ones who did the heavy lifting.

From here, I’m suspending 007’s visitor access with exception of Q and Command heads, as well as Miss Moneypenny. Other 00’s will unfortunately be on the sharp end of the night nurse’s taser.

Many thanks,  
Dr. Cheng  
_Medical branch, head_

 

♛ ♛ ♛

 

 **SUPPLIES REQUISITION FORM  
** _Filed by:_ _Moneypenny_  
_Item(s) [check all that apply]:_ _Cot (military/medical)  
_ _Relevant personnel:_ _Q, Moneypenny, Dr. Cheng, 007_

 

Request for one medical cot to Room 441, excluding furnishings. 91.4 x 208.3 cm, to be set up again east wall. Will not disrupt medical equipment or block doorway for nurses/in case of emergency (fire hazard, etc).

No other materials needed.

_Status: Pending Approval_

  
****

♛ ♛ ♛

 

 **Subject:** Cot Requisition  
**From:** ash.cheng@medical.MI6  
**To:** Q

Q,

I have approved your supplies request. I’ll have one of the nurses set it up by 2130. You’re welcome to come in any time, just let Janette know when you’re dropping by. She needs to run a few tests before we can have visitors, as sterile environment must be monitored closely during her procedures.

I’ve taken the liberty to provide blankets/pillows as well. And an actual mattress, this time. 

Cheers,  
Dr. Cheng  
_Medical branch, head_

 

♛ ♛ ♛

 

 **Subject:** Sleepover  
**From:** MONEYPENNY  
**To:** Q

Q, 

My place tonight. I’ve got scotch (the good kind that you liked so much), and three boxes of tissues. Either we’re watching Rogue One again or you’re finally leaving Headquarters long enough to knock out for 12+ hrs. 

I’ll take the couch.

Love,  
Eve

 

>>

 

 **Re: [subject]:** Sleepover  
**From:** Q  
**To:** MONEYPENNY

Busy.

Q

 

>>

 

 **Re:re [subject]:** Sleepover  
**From:** MONEYPENNY  
**To:** Q

You can’t stay that long in a hospital, Med wing or not. Trust me on this.  
Anyway, I was the one who shot him off a moving train before you became Quartermaster.

Eve

P.S. Txt me.

 

♛ ♛ ♛

 

 **Subject:** Botswana Dossier Update  
**From:** Tanner  
**To:** MONEYPENNY, Q, ash.cheng@medical.MI6 _[cc. M]_

All,

As 007 has completed his mission and was, in fact, not KIA, we’re reopening the Botswana file as of now. We’ll need you to fill out some more paperwork (attached), and I’ll have one of the interns drop off hard copies at around 1300 today, let’s say. Please have them completed and returned to either mine or Moneypenny’s desk ASAP. 

Interviews will be conducted within the next week, excluding 007’s testimony. Briefing is indefinitely postponed until Bond’s been cleared by Medical. We will be discussing living arrangements and outpatient treatment individually, to whom it may concern. Your schedules have been updated accordingly. 

Cheers,  
Tanner

 

♛ ♛ ♛  


 

 **DOSSIER — BOTSWANA ’18 [007]  
** _Parameters:_ _[REDACTED]_  
_Sanction:_ _M, MONEYPENNY_  
_Relevant personnel:_ _007, Q  
__Status:_ ~~_Pending completion_~~ _Complete_

 

Retrieval of both Agent 007 and required intel successful. Destruction of relevant materials onsite successful. Extraction delayed by [REDACTED], otherwise successful. 

_[Message truncated >> click for…]_

 

♛ ♛ ♛

 

Q

went out to work  
breakfast on the table  
m’s said ur not to go in until tuesday

love,  
eve

 

♛ ♛ ♛

 

 **Subject:** Sleepover  
**From:** Q  
**To:** MONEYPENNY

Eve,

Thank you for your hospitality last night. Don’t know what I’d do without you.

Q

 

>>

 

 **Re: [subject]:** Sleepover  
**From:** MONEYPENNY  
**To:** Q

No need to thank me.  
And, for the record: you’d crash and burn, but you didn’t hear that from me.

XXX  
Eve

 

♛ ♛ ♛

 

 **Subject:** 007  
**From:** MONEYPENNY  
**To:** Q

He's awake :)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! leave requests below!  
> [tumblr](http://lovetchalla.tumblr.com)


End file.
